


Fuckception

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Luffy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Top!Law, Youtuber!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: "Beautiful. You did so well Baby..."Luffy whimpers softly when he hears Law’s deep, sexy voice coming from the speakers.“Now be good and lie down on your back. Spread your legs wide open for me. C’mon Darling, show the camera your sweet little hole.”He gulps heavily, palming his throbbing erection through his shorts as he watches himself spread his cheeks on the TV. His dick twitches under his touch; there's something so goddamn arousing about seeing himself with his hole wet and fucked open by Law’s huge dick...-Law likes to film himself having sex with his boyfriend. Luffy has a Daddy kink.That's basically all you need to know.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283





	Fuckception

**Author's Note:**

> Law is a doctor and a youtuber and he likes to film himself having sex with his boyfriend. Luffy has a Daddy kink.
> 
> Not that Law's profession matters in this One-shot since it's really only shameless PWP, but maybe I want to go back to this AU in the future.
> 
> Don't @ me because of the title. I'm a poet lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy the filth! :D

_"Beautiful. You did so well Baby..."_

Luffy whimpers softly when he hears Law’s deep, sexy voice coming from the speakers. 

_“Now be good and lie down on your back. Spread your legs wide open for me. C’mon Darling, show the camera your sweet little hole.”_

He gulps heavily, palming his throbbing erection through his shorts as he watches himself spread his cheeks on the TV. His dick twitches under his touch; there's something so goddamn arousing about seeing himself with his hole wet and fucked open by Law’s huge dick...

 _“So pretty,”_ he hears Law mutter.

His large frame steps closer to the bed, blessing Luffy’s eyes with his naked torso, the tattoos on his tanned skin always a sight to behold.

A broken moan snaps him out of his daze.

Eyes tearing away from his boyfriend’s muscular back, he lets his gaze wander down to find Law’s fingers pumping in and out of his hole.

Quickly getting rid of his pants Luffy moves his own fingers between his legs, circling his twitching entrance. His eyes are glued to Law’s long fingers on the screen, mesmerized by how they're thrusting in and out of his slick hole. Slowly he pushes a finger in as well. It feels good but it’s not the same.

Law’s fingers are longer and thicker and they know exactly where to touch him to make him scream.

 _“Your little hole is sucking my fingers in,” he_ hears Law chuckle, his deep voice sending shivers down Luffy’s spine. _“Always so greedy. Good boy.”_

Hearing Law’s praise never fails to excite him. It’s addicting. _Thrilling._

Grabbing the lube that he placed next to him on the couch, he pours a good amount of the cool gel in his hand - Law likes him wet and messy after all _._ He adds another finger then, spreading them inside of him to stretch the tight muscle. He wants to be ready for when Law comes home...

_“I-I am a good boy… p-please!”_

_“What do you want Baby Boy? Use your words.”_

_“Your cock! Daddy please gimme your cock!”_

His own voice rings in his ears and he moans loudly. Now three fingers deep in his needy hole he uses his right hand to stroke his throbbing cock. Slow at first; lazy strokes from the base to the head, stopping at the tip for a moment to pay extra attention to the sensitive area, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. He’s already leaking pre-cum; his cock twitching in his little hand, as if begging him to go at it faster.

_Not yet._

Law’s deep growl comes from the TV. _“You’re hungry for Daddy’s cock?”_

“Yes!” both Luffys cry simultaneously.

God yes, he’s always hungry for Law’s perfectly shaped dick.

With wide eyes he watches his boyfriend move closer to the camera, sees him reach his hand out to grab it from the tripod. A wave of excitement crashes over him. He knows exactly what comes next…

He points the camera at Luffy first, giving him an eyeful of his own blissed out expression. His arms on the screen are hooked underneath his knees and spreading his cheeks wide, hole open and leaking Law’s cum. He shudders and thrusts his fingers faster in and out of his ass.

Even more so when Law finally, _finally_ moves the camera down. He moans loudly - screams almost. Fuck, that’s what he was waiting for!

Luffy has to force himself not to close his eyes from the pleasure that rolls over his body; he doesn’t want to miss even a second of seeing Law’s cock in all its glory.

His mouth waters at the sight: Law wrapping his tattooed fingers around his girthy shaft, his cock hard and throbbing and _huge._ Ready to send Luffy to heaven.

_He strokes his length a few times, lets his thumb brush over his thick veins and up to the shiny, wet tip that is covered in pre-cum._

_“Hurry up baby; get on your knees and open up that pretty mouth of yours.”_

Luffy jerks off faster, his eyes glued to the screen. He watches as Law slowly approaches the bed where he is already eagerly waiting, mouth hanging wide open just like Law ordered him to.

_“You want Daddy’s big cock, yeah Baby?”_

_Luffy nods vigorously. He starts mouthing at the tip the second Law stands close enough. His tongue darts out to lap up the pre-cum, followed by a satisfied hum. Then he takes the tip between his lips and sucks lightly, earning himself a hot grunt from Law._

He can almost taste him on his lips, the memory of Law’s manly scent so prominent in his mind; it still lingers as if he sucked him off just a moment ago. The thought is driving him crazy, fingers fucking even faster in and out of him while he jerks himself off furiously. “Ahh… hah… D-Daddy please…!” he moans loudly, praying that Law comes home soon.

Luffy needs him. Needs him now to come home and have his way with him. He needs him to fuck him silly, until he’s nothing more than a moaning, crying mess.

_Law buries his hand in the teen’s soft locks and pushes his head down on his length, encouraging him to take him deeper down his throat. “Fuck baby,” he moans, “your little mouth is so hot. So good. You take my fat cock so well darling.”_

_He moans around the dick in his mouth and bobs his head up and down, taking more of his length every time until his lips are stretched wide around his thick base. Letting the pulsing erection slide out of his swollen lips he nibbles at the head gently, peppering it with kisses and dipping his tongue into the slit once in a while._

_“Mhmm…,” he hears himself hum, “love your cock so much Daddy…”_

_“God baby,” Law moans._ He sounds a little out of breath and that’s honestly so fucking sexy… Luffy has to stop stroking himself or else he would come way too soon.

_“C’mon Baby, hurry and wrap your lips around my cock. I want to feel your tight throat around me.”_

_Luffy gladly obeys and swallows down his length in one go, lips stretching impossibly wide to fit all of him between them. He looks up at Law through half-lidded eyes and… fuck!_

Seeing himself getting his mouth stuffed full with tears spilling down his flustered cheeks, it’s so… _so lewd!_

_“You’re so good at this Baby, always make me feel so good.”_

Hearing Law praise him like this goes straight to his dick. He plunges his fingers deep inside of him, searching for the spot that makes him see paradise. A broken scream echoes through the room when he hits it; his first orgasm is already so damn close...

Arousal rushes through his body as he watches intently how Law’s spit-slick cock slowly disappears between his own lips, how drools dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin. He hears himself gag weakly as he chokes on the tattooed man’s large cock. Though, Law isn't much better off either; the pleasured grunts from him sounding downright _sinful._

It’s all so erotic; Luffy won’t last much longer like this.

With his oral fixation, he often comes from sucking cock alone, so he sure can come easily from watching himself giving head. Especially with his own fingers pleasuring himself at the same time. But to be honest; Luffy thinks he could come from only watching himself too…

_“Want to drink Daddy’s cum?”_

_Luffy nods, pleadingly batting his eyelashes at his lover. He gets yanked off his cock harshly then, whimpering meekly at the loss. Law slaps his cheek with his dick, smearing pre-cum over his heated skin. “But Baby… you would look so pretty with my load all over your face too. Don’t you want to be pretty for me?_

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Luffy starts fingering himself even faster. He can’t see Law’s smirk – the camera is still in a close up shot of Luffy’s face – but he can hear it in his voice. He remembers it; the image still vivid in his mind.

_“I… I do want to be p-pretty for yo-ugh-“_

_Law grabs his face and squishes his cheeks together. “Open up Baby Boy.”_

_He squirms in Law’s grip but tries his best to open his mouth even though his fingers are making it rather hard. Soon the first drops of warm cum land on his tongue, on his cheeks, and on his nose. Luffy moans as he savors the salty taste on his tongue. He wants more._

_He always wants more..._

_Licking his lips, he hums happily when he laps up more of Law’s semen. He’s starving for more, and his boyfriend’s cum is the only thing that can satisfy his insatiable hunger._

_“Good boy,” Law chuckles. “Always so greedy. Clean up the mess you made Baby.”_

He closes his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rushes through his veins, Law’s voice coming through the speakers now even more intense as he praises his past self.

_“So good for me Baby Boy. So perfect… And it’s all recorded too; what a perfect little slut you are for me.”_

“Hah… ahh~.” Luffy moans as he increases the pace of his fingers, hand fyling over his cock hurriedly as he chases his orgasm.

 _“I’m not done with you yet,”_ Law growls from the TV. _“You want me to fuck you, don’t you? Want Daddy to take care of you?”_

Luffy comes with a shout, spilling his seed all over his hand and stomach. He trashes around on the couch, almost kicking the vase from the glass table in front of him. He can’t help it, the pleasure is too intense. Law is still talking; it’s as if he’s here with him. As if he would walk over to him at any second now and make good on his promise to take care of him.

And _god,_ he wants that. _Needs_ it.

“Fuck…”

Law’s voice takes over his senses, messes with his brain because – fuck, that really sounded like he is in the same room with him.

He slowly comes down from his high, still feeling disoriented and seeing spots of white flicker before his eyes, his brain nothing more than a mush.

“What a pretty sight to come home to.”

Huh?

He pries his eyes open and tries to focus his vision, failing miserably the first few times due to the tears making everything blurry. When the fog lifts from his mind a little he is met with a pair of golden eyes staring at him with a dangerous glimmer in them. The smirk on his face promising that he very much intends to devour him whole.

“L-Law please… I-I need…,” he croaks weakly, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Law approaches him with fast steps, throwing his shirt onto the floor on the way. “Look at you,” he croons, “you’re already a mess. Did you like watching yourself getting fucked Darling?”

Nodding weakly he reaches out to the older man and gets scooped up in his arms easily.

He presses soft kisses all over his face. Feather-light, soft touches on his flushed cheeks and then finally his lips. Oh how much he craved the feeling of Law’s lips on his…

_“Yes please! Fuck me Daddy, p-please…!”_

“I missed you Baby,” he whispers into his ear before tenderly kissing his neck. “I love you so much.”

_“Get on your hands and knees for me little bitch!”_

Luffy smiles at his boyfriend. It’s a soft sleepy smile, him still being drowsy from his mind-shattering orgasm. Law’s expression softens too. He strokes Luffy’s damp hair, placing sweet kisses on his boyfriend’s forehead.

_“Look at that little hole. Already abused so much but still wanting more. So cute…”_

“Are you still up to play some more? Or do you need cuddles?”

The butterflies in his stomach are going crazy, heart fluttering uncontrollably. No matter how dominant Law is and how much he enjoys being a sadistic bastard between the sheets; he always has Luffy’s well-being at the front of his mind. It’s his top priority. Luffy really loves him. He’s the best boyfriend in the world!

_“Daddy give me your cock already… hahh… please s-stop teasing!”_

“No it’s okay Torao,” he mumbles shyly, “I want you to fuck me! Please Toaro, I waited the whole day for you to come back and finally take me. And you know that I hate waiting!”

Law chuckles, sending the teen’s heart into frenzy again. “Okay, okay.” He puts him down on the sofa again and works on his pants. The sound of the belt buckle getting undone and the zipper pulled down are like music to Luffy’s ears.

He pulls the pants down and lets the fabric pool around his ankles before kicking them to the side. His cock springs free, already standing proudly to its full length. Luffy can’t help but stare.

Law shoots him a sly smirk, knowing exactly that he’s way above average both in length and in girth. Oh and how he knows what to do with it too…

His own cock twitches, slowly coming back to life just from seeing his boyfriend’s glorious naked body. He looks like a god and _fuck_ \- he knows it too.

“Like what you see?” he teases and Luffy can only nod dumbly, staring in awe how his muscles flex when Law reaches out to him.

He lifts him up in the air - Luffy instantly wrapping his legs around his middle - before sitting down on the couch. The teen now comfortably seated in his lap, he grabs the remote from the table and pauses the video while his free hand is busy exploring Luffy’s soft skin.

Without all the sex noises in the background Law focuses all of his attention on the boy in his lap. “Baby,” his voice is serious, golden eyes searching Luffy’s brown ones. “Can I be rough with you?”

Luffy almost snorts. It’s cute when Law is concerned for his well-being but he doesn’t want that. Not now. Now he wants his lover to fuck him stupid.

“Yes. I want it," he says, his voice earnest to ensure that his boyfriend believes him. Not a single shred of doubt can be found in his big, brown eyes. "Please fuck me hard and fast… _Daddy!_ ”

It’s like the word turned on a switch. He narrows his eyes at Luffy and a low growl escapes his throat. “Is that so,” he drawls, “are you that desperate to get your pretty little ass fucked until your hole is sore?”

He grabs Law’s broad shoulders and holds onto them tightly. Then he feels it; a hard smack on his naked butt, the skin immediately heating up and stinging from the onslaught. The second smack comes soon and Luffy whines helplessly. His nails are biting the tattooed skin but Law doesn’t seem to mind; the next slap being even harder.

“A-ahh… Daddy,” he pleas, “n-no more!”

Cupping his chin gently, Law tilts his head up so that he can look him in the eyes. Luffy is met with his trademark cocky smirk. The one that never bodes well... He shudders in his arms when the older wipes the fresh tears from his cheeks. “No? But Baby, you just told me that you need it rough." His voice is heavy with arousal. "And besides that: I need to punish you.”

Punish? But… why? It doesn’t make sense. He was being such a “G-good boy! Daddy no punishment! I was a good boy!”

Law kisses him, once, twice. Soft little pecks on his lips before smacking his ass again. _Hard._

“You touched yourself without my permission Sweetheart. Good boys don’t do that…”

Another hard smack.

Luffy mewls in pleasure and pain. “I couldn’t help myself,” he sobs, “I… I just m-missed you s-so much!”

“Yeah? You couldn’t wait a little longer for Daddy to get home? What a naughty boy you are.”

He snuggles closer to Law’s chest, burying his face in the crook of Law’s neck and lets out a heart-wrenching sob when the next smack lands on his already burning ass. Law caresses the offended skin then. He kneads the reddened flesh with his big, strong hands as he whispers soothing words into the teen’s ear.

Luffy grinds down on his lap, making their erections brush against each other oh so deliciously. Both grunt in pleasure, greedy for more friction.

“Prove it. Show me that you really are a good boy," he commands. "Turn around!”

He follows the order easily.

With his back now pressed against Law’s broad chest, the older man gets easy access to let his hand wander over Luffy’s body. He takes his time, caressing the smooth skin, paying extra attention to the rough skin of his x-shaped scar, knowing that he’s very sensitive there.

“Ahh… hah… L-Law please!”

“Mhh Baby… so sweet. Scream some more for me.”

He pinches Luffy’s nipples, drawing circles around the pink buds and rolling them between his fingers while nibbling at his earlobe. “You always make the sweetest sounds for me.”

Feeling Law’s hot breath on his skin arouses him further and together with his skilled fingers playing with his nipples it almost gets too much; he feels his second orgasm getting closer. And Law hasn’t even touched his dick yet, the fucking amazing bastard.

His mouth leaves the earlobe and moves down to his neck instead, leaving open mouthed, wet kisses on the sensitive area. He sinks his teeth into the soft flesh only to lick the offended skin afterwards.

Luffy throws his head back, resting it on Law’s shoulder when he sucks on his necks, leaving aggressive red marks for them both to admire. He’s marking Luffy as _his,_ the thought alone driving him so crazy, he almost gets pushed over the edge.

“Tora-… _Law!_ Please need you in me!”

Law huffs. “Desperate little bitch… Unbelievable!”

A choked up scream escapes Luffy’s lips when Law bites down on his shoulder. He grinds his hips down to rub Law’s cock with his ass, hoping that it will cause him to have mercy or get horny enough to finally stuff his wanting hole.

Sadly he already knows that it won’t work. No matter how hot and bothered Law gets, he rarely loses control over himself if he wants to play like this. It’s driving Luffy to the brink of insanity sometimes. But on the other hand it’s so fucking _hot._

Law being calm and collected and in control, it’s what Luffy wants. It’s what he needs. And then… the rare moments where he can’t hold himself back, where he just jumps Luffy and fucks him like an animal because he turns him on so much… those moments get even more special. It’s like seeing paradise, like ascending straight into heaven. At least for Luffy it’s like this. There’s nothing hotter than seeing a man like Law lose his cool. 

And Luffy is the only one who can get him there.

Fuck!

He moans loudly when he feels Law’s throbbing erection slip between his cheeks. Lifting his ass up he tries to guide it to his entrance but Law’s big hands on his waist stop him. “Oh no Baby, that won’t do. Naughty boy, you only get my cock when I say so. Understood?”

“N-now! Daddy please I need your big cock i-in me!”

“What’s up with you today Baby?” Law asks, stilling his hips from rubbing against his cock, much to Luffy’s dismay. “You’re even more eager then normally.” He kisses Luffy’s cheeks softly and then clicks his tongue, as if realization just dawned on him. “You read comments today didn’t you? Luffy I told you not to read them anymore…”

It’s true.

But who can really blame him though?

When your boyfriend is a famous youtuber it’s to be expected that there are a lot of fangirls that go crazy over him. And with his good looks there really are a ton of them. That, plus he’s also a doctor and crazy rich. Girls and boys alike want him and they express that - rather explicitly - in the comment section.

Luffy fucking hates it!

Of course Law told him many times not to read them. That they don’t mean anything to him and that Luffy should ignore them.

But… he was too curious again and before he knew it he browsed Law’s channel for hours. Reading comment after comment, fueling his anger and frustration more and more the longer he scrolled through them.

So he waited. Waited for hours for Law to come back and take him into his arms. He needed so desperately for Law to wipe away all his worries and show him that he doesn’t care about all those girls gushing over him.

He needs his touch, his marks all over his body; so that he can wear them with pride and show them to the world. Everyone should know: Torao is his and his alone.

“Disobedient,” he growls. “Not listening to what I said, what a bad boy. Only good boys get what they want Sweetheart, you should know by now.”

“N-no Law! I’ll be good, I s-swear! Please…”

Law clicks his tongue. “You like to watch yourself getting fucked,” he growls from deep within his throat, “then watch!”

With that he grabs the remote again and hits play. The lustful moans fill the room immediately; a deep red blush creeping up the teen’s face, embarrassed from hearing his own lewd sounds.

_“D-Daddy… yes! Hahh… ohh harder! Please fuck me harder… oh god YES!”_

“Look at you Darling. You see this? See what a little slut you are for me?”

_“Fuck yes Baby… you feel so good! So tight!”_

Luffy is hypnotized by the film playing before his eyes. Seeing Law pounding him into the mattress while feeling his body pressed against his; both sweaty and rubbing against each other, Law’s hot mouth on his skin…

The memory suddenly feels real, as if Law really is fucking into his tight heat right in this moment. While at the same time he’s still sitting in Law’s lap, his big hands all over his body, caressing every inch of skin that they can reach.

All the sensations are mixing together; the past becomes one with the present. He doesn’t know what to focus on. Hell, he doesn’t even know what’s left and what’s right anymore.

_“Oh~ Daddy…! You’re so good… ahh… fucking me so good with your big cock!”_

His own screams, the slapping of skin against skin and Law’s ragged breath right next to his ear – it’s all too much. His senses are clouded, head dizzy and unfocused; he feels like he’s standing on a rope ten thousand feet above the ground and only one gust of wind away from falling into the depth.

_“Look how wet you are for me baby… always so needy for my cock.”_

His vision clears for a second. Just enough to see Law on the TV wrap his hand around his cock. He feels the ghost of his touch on him, the real hand massaging his soft butt, finger only slightly brushing over his entrance.

That does it.

He comes with a scream. Cum spurting out of his dick, painting his belly and chest white.

Never before did he have an orgasm so intense. He feels like he isn’t even on this planet anymore but rather floating in space. Like he’s in a dream and he can’t wake up. Doesn’t want to wake up.

Soft kisses slowly bring him back to reality. Sweet praises muttered into his ear. Soothing; calming his fast heartbeat.

“You did so well Baby. Coming just from watching yourself and a little touching... Amazing!”

“N-no more teasing! Law, your cock! N-Now!”

“You’re still not satisfied? God, what a greedy slut you are…!”

He feels Law's arousal pressed against his butt. Feels that he wants him just as much. 

"Please!" he begs again and Law finally answers his prayers.

The tall man manhandles him to lie on top of the table; the cool glass feeling soothing against the heated up skin of his chest. His ass is high up in the air, waiting and ready for Law to do with his body whatever he pleases.

Law pulls his cheeks apart and brushes his thumb against the slicked-up hole, breaching the tight ring of muscles briefly. He lets out a wrecked moan, pushing his ass up higher.

“Patience Darling. You’ll get my cock soon enough.”

On the TV they are switching positions as well.

 _Law turns him around so that his back is pressed into the soft bed. Throwing his legs over his shoulders he enters him again with one hard thrust making the teen mewl in pleasure._

Fuck… he loves when Law does that. He can feel him so deep inside of him in that position and Law always makes sure he hits his sweet spot with ever goddamn thrust.

As if reading his mind, Law chuckles behind him. He lines his tip up with Luffy’s eagerly waiting hole and leans down to whisper into his ear: “You came so hard that day Baby Boy. Remember?” Rocking his hips just a tiny bit, the head pushes past his tight rim slowly. Way too slow for Luffy’s liking. “I'm wondering… can you come at the same time? That would be hot. Let’s try it yeah?”

He pushes in then, _finally._ Inch after inch he makes him feel the stretch and fuck, it’s so hot. _So_ _good!_

Luffy moans weakly, arousal flaring up inside of him again. One harsh snap of Law’s hips and he’s fully seated inside of the teen. Filling him up to be brim, stuffing him full.

“Ahh~ yes! F-feels so good…!”

Law groans loudly, basking in the feeling of being buried deep inside Luffy’s perfect ass. “Fuck,” he grunts, “so tight.”

“Daddy please! I waited so long,” Luffy whines. “F-fuck me hard now!”

He slaps his butt hard for giving Law an order but starts to move nonetheless. A slow pace at first, rocking his hips gently until he’s sure that Luffy had enough time to get used to Law’s thick length stretching him wide open. Only when Luffy’s pained moans turn into lustful ones he picks up speed, slamming into him with hard thrusts.

_"Oh~ right there! P-please don't stop... hah yes~ there!"_

_Law leans down to suck on his perky little nipples, folding the younger in half in the process. His cock is buried so deep inside his ass, constantly pushing against his prostate. Luffy sobs and screams. He tugs at his hair, begs him to fuck him harder, to go even deeper._

Luffy’s little cock rubs deliciously against the glass underneath him, driving him mad with all the pleasure that washes over his body. Sinful whimpers and moans escape his lips as he tries to meet every rough thrust. Hearing those sounds encourages Law to go at it faster, their skin slapping against each other creating even more filthy sounds.

The room gets unbearably hot the longer they’re going at it, sweat dripping from both their faces. Neither of them cares about the mess their making though; the pleasure is too intense for both to focus on anything else other than their lover.

Without a warning whatsoever, Law grabs Luffy by the hair and jerks his head back. His other hand has his small waist in a firm grip, keeping him in place so that only his back arches off the table. “Does it turn you on Baby? Getting your little ass stuffed full while watching how fucking gorgeous you look with my dick up your ass?”

He answers with choked up moan; Law hitting his prostate dead-on the exact moment he opens his mouth.

Luffy closes his eyes to enjoy the stimulation of his sweet spot but Law doesn’t seem to like that. He tugs harshly at his hair. “Watch!” It’s nothing short of a command and Luffy obeys without giving it a second thought.

Blinking the tears away, he slowly opens his eyes and is met with the sight of his own debauched, cum- and tear-stained face.

Apparently Law turned him around again; he's lying flat on his stomach, directly facing the camera.

_“La-ah! S-so good… more… need more…! Oh Daddy please!”_

_Law pushes his head down on the bed making the teen whine loudly as he fucks into him with forceful thrusts._

_“So beautiful," he comments, "your greedy hole is sucking me in Baby. It’s never enough for you, huh? Filthy little whore!”_

Luffy’s head is spinning from the whole situation. Seeing Law on the TV fucking him so roughly and getting pounded by him at the same time…

It’s heavenly.

His gaze is fixated on the video; Law’s naked body, covered in a thin film of sweat, his gorgeous tattoos getting highlighted nicely by the pale moonlight shining through the window. His long, tattooed fingers are gripping Luffy’s waist, leaving purple bruises behind. He fucks like an animal, grunting and groaning as he thrusts into Luffy, the teen’s small body getting pushed forward on the bed with every snap of his hips.

His own face staring at him through the screen is a mess; tears stream down his face, his cheeks are flustered in a deep crimson colour. It’s only when he briefly sees his own reflection in the TV that he realizes he’s not much better off right now.

“H-harder Daddy!” he croaks and Law gladly complies.

“Aren’t you a little too greedy Love? Getting all hot and bothered from watching yourself; what a naughty boy.”

His voice is a little breathless. He’s close too, Luffy can feel it. His normally steady thrusts get more and more frantic while his fingers are gripping him tighter. Mercilessly he pounds into his abused hole, fucking him open with his large cock. It’s so, so good; Luffy never wants this moment to end.

He wants to be one with his Torao forever…

_“Ohhh~ please Law! ‘m s-so close…! Hah… Daddy let me cum p-please!”_

_“You want to cum for me yeah?”_

_“Y-yes! Daddy I was s-such a g-aahh~ good b-boy for you! Please let me cum!”_

It’s humiliating, hearing himself beg like this. It arouses him even further. Because he knows that Law likes him being a mess, that he prefers him on his knees and sweetly begging for his cock. And in the end that’s all that matters: being good for Law.

There’s nothing in the world that turns him on more than to see the lust in those golden eyes, knowing exactly that _he_ was the one who did that.

“It’s almost time Baby,” he growls lowly, “are you ready to cum for me?”

With his cock pumping inside him and his hot mouth and tongue trailing down his back, how could he not be ready to shoot his load for the third time that day? In fact he’s only waiting for Law to allow him having his release. 

_“Yeah? Are you a good boy? Then cum for Daddy now!”_

"Cum for me!"

**_“LAW~!”_ **

Law slams into his prostate, making him see stars. He almost blacks out from the intense sensation. The only thing he registers is the scream, perfectly in sync with his past self.

Law follows soon after, releasing himself inside of Luffy.

He groans as he comes in hot spurts, filling Luffy’s tummy with his seed. He keeps thrusting a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before he pulls out.

Cum dribbles out of his widely fucked open hole. He whines weakly at the loss, feeling empty all of a sudden.

Law strokes the burning skin of his back and takes a few sharp breathes to calm himself down from his own high. After a while he grabs the remote. The noises die down and the screen turns black, leaving them with only the sound of their loud pants.

He lifts him up in his arms and peppers his face with soft kisses. “You did so good Baby,” he praises, making Luffy purr happily. “How are you feeling?”

Luffy smiles at him softly with his eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. “Good,” he answers, “’m tired though…”

“Let’s go take a hot shower and then we can cuddle, yeah?”

“Yeah…," he agrees easily. Cuddling with Torao after hot sex is the best!

-

The hot water managed to wake him up a little bit.

Now, cleaned up and all warm and comfy in his boyfriend’s way too big hoodie, he feels content. He snuggles closer to the source of warmth next to him and buries his face in his broad chest, humming happily.

A small chuckle coming from Law causes him to look up at him with wide eyes.

A big grin can be found on the older man’s face and Luffy furrows his brows together in confusion.

He yawns loudly and then asks: “Why are you grinning.”

Law presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and smirks at him. “You know… I was just thinking... We should do this again but next time we should record it too.”

The teen’s eyes widen in surprise and Law elaborates:

“So that we can have sex, watching us having sex while we watch us having sex.”

Luffy gasps and punches him in arm before hiding his red face in the crook of the tattooed man’s neck. “You’re a pervert,” he mumbles against his warm skin, coaxing a little laugh out of him.

“I’m just joking Baby.”

He draws lazy patterns on Luffy’s back with his fingertips and presses a sweet kiss on his hair, pulling him closer by wrapping a strong arm around him. “Sleep now,” he mumbles, sounding tired himself. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Shortly after, Luffy falls into a deep, dreamless sleep with a big smile on his face.

______________________________

“So, do you want a coffee?” Law asks while pouring himself a fresh cup of the scaldingly hot, black liquid.

Ace shakes his head. “No thank you. You said Lu will be back soon right?”

Law nods. He takes a sip from his coffee, letting out a hiss as he almost burns his tongue. "He just went to get some groceries. He should be back in a few minutes."

“Then I’ll wait for him. Gonna watch some TV if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Law says absentmindedly, “that’s fine.”

Ace nods and makes his way into the living room.

…

Realization hits him like a train all of a sudden and he rushes after his lover's older brother as fast as his legs can carry him.

“No Ace, WAIT!”

It's too late though, Ace already pressed the power button.

_“Ahh~ yes! Choke me Daddy!”_

Fuck…

Fuck!

For a few excruciatingly slow seconds both men stare at the scene unfolding before their eyes before Ace finally shuts the TV down again, the picture of his not so innocent little brother sure etched into his brain now.

Slowly, he turns to Law, his face as red as a tomato:

**“TRAFALGAR!”**

Oh shit.


End file.
